1. Field
The present invention is related generally to positioning a patient. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and system for positioning the extremities of a patient for a medical procedure.
2. Background
Medical procedures may frequently require that a patient be positioned and secured in a particular position. For example, a procedure may necessitate placing a patient on an operating table in either a supine or prone position with arms secured at the sides of the operating table. A supine position refers to the patient lying flat on their back. A prone position refers to the patient lying face down. An operating table may also be referred to as an operating bed or an operating surface.
During a medical procedure, the arms of a patient are typically secured to their sides to prevent movement of the arms and pressure on the arms while the patient is under anesthesia. The arms of the patient are typically secured to their sides using sheets, tape, or a sled.
For example, current methods generally involve using sheets wrapped around a patient's arms and tucked under the patient's body. However, the sheets frequently loosen. Sleds of metal or hard plastic may be used to hold the arm or other limb against the patient's side. However, sleds are large and have to be placed under the patient's torso. This increases the risk of pressure damage to the skin. Sleds may also frequently slip out of position, negating their intended function.
In general, application of these currently available techniques is also cumbersome and time consuming. Likewise, these currently available techniques frequently result in sub-optimal positioning and support of the arms and shoulders.